Leaving You
by Darkmyr-InuYashaFan
Summary: 'I know that you can't be with me anymore, since you found someone. but I'll let you know this: I will always be with you, wherever you are, where ever you will go.' AU Rated T for minor swearing and suicide. MODIFIED ONE-SHOT


Hey :) I decided to modify the story line a little bit ( happy FIFI?)

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

_It hurts when I see you with her, its like I don't exist. When we would go to the fair and play laser skirmish and I would aim at you and charge out only to see you laughing with Kikyo. But that's okay. You love her and not me._

_Remember when we first met? I was playing mud pies in the sandpit in grade one, and you were getting bullied by all the other kids. Remember when I would throw mud at them for being mean?_

_Remember when we used to go to the beach and have ice cream together? _

_Remember when you used to come over to my house and we would watch horror movies together and laugh at the sucky special effects?_

_I know you can't stay with me anymore, since you found someone. So I let you know this: I will always be with you, wherever you are, wherever you will go._

_And my love for you will always be eternal,_

_I love you._

_Kagome Higurashi _

_Inu+Kag=True Love_

I placed the pencil on the grass and leaned back.

_I'm leaving forever InuYasha; I'll see you later, in a different place._

InuYasha P.O.V

"Bye Kikyo! I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said as I rode away on my motorbike. As I neared my house I saw a figure sitting against the tree.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" I said as I walked over to the tree.

But there was something wrong with her. Kagome didn't greet me with a smile as she normally did; there wasn't the smell of vanilla surrounding the tree as her presence normally brought.

"KAGOME!" I yelled as I sprinted to the tree and tried to shake Kagome back into reality.

Tears started to well up in my eyes as I saw a crumpled note in her cold hand,

_InuYasha,_

_It hurts when I see you with her, its like I don't exist. When we would go to the fair and play laser skirmish and I would aim at you and charge out only to see you laughing with Kikyo. But that's okay. You love her and not me._

_Remember when we first met? I was playing mud pies in the sandpit in grade one, and you were getting bullied by all the other kids. Remember when I would throw mud at them for being mean?_

_Remember when we used to go to the beach and have ice cream together? _

_Remember when you used to come over to my house and we would watch horror movies together and laugh at the sucky special effects?_

_I know you can't stay with me anymore, since you found someone. So I let you know this: I will always be with you, wherever you are, wherever you will go._

_And my love for you will always be eternal,_

_I love you._

_Kagome Higurashi _

_Inu+Kag=True Love_

Next to the note was an empty bottle.

"No! Kagome come back, don't you dare leave me behind!" I roared as I tried to shake her awake but she was as cold as ice.

_Kagome was gone because of me. It was my fault she died._

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" I screamed while pounding the ground with my fists.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME? YOU PROMISED THAT WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER FOREVER! YOU PROMISE IN GRADE ONE REMEMBER?"

I glanced back at the ground and grabbed the bottle, there was still a drop left.

_Wait for me Kagome…._

Kagome P.O.V

It was nice feeling, to feel no pain. Everything was white and pure. I closed my eyes and drifted in the snowy whiteness.

_InuYasha be happy. Even if you will never return my feelings for you, that's okay._

I wasn't plagued by the dreams that I would on earth. I relaxed further into the whiteness.

"KAGOME!"

Suddenly a bright light flashed across my eyes and I felt warmth seep into my body. I looked up and tears formed in my eyes.

"InuYasha" I sobbed and he let me bury my face in his pure white t-shirt. "You came to me."

"Of course I did, we promise that we would be together forever remember?" InuYasha's voice radiated through my body.

I felt his long, smooth fingers lift my chin and I stared into his sunlight eyes.

He leaned and our breath mingled.

"I love you Kagome," he whispered against my lips and he pressed his mouth onto mine. We moved in perfect sync, our love for each other burning strong.

He lifted his mouth from mine and repeated those words again and kissed me again.

"I love you too" I whispered and tilted my forehead to his and closed my eyes.

_We can finally fulfill that promise we made so long ago…._

* * *

so here ya go :) hope you liked it

review please


End file.
